Without Interruption
by Poesia-Raro
Summary: Futureverse. Try as they might, Adi and Saara just can't seem to get a chance to talk in private without being interrupted. In such a situation, how are they supposed to express their feelings properly? That remains to be seen.
1. Chapter 1

**::/Without Interruption/::**

.

A/N: First of all, I am posting a story after so long because a while ago, I'd decided not to post any more. Don't ask why... though I'm sure most of you either know or can guess. But now, well, I've decided there are better ways of maintaining my stand. So here it is. My comeback story of sorts.

Well, I was bored after exams and decided I needed something fun to do. So I just put this together because Adi and Saara (Adira if you want to be romantic) are the quintessential perfect couple. And not just because they're my creations. :D

The settings of the CID Team Z in this story:

-Adi and Kenny are 24 and now sub-inspectors. They never act like spoiled little star-kids (though they are... star-kids I mean), and behave with the same professionalism and dedication as any other officers. In fact, Adi doesn't even have any qualms calling his own father 'sir' while on duty (though he and Kenny both take the liberty of being informal with their mothers).

-Saara is 22 and almost done with CID training. She's highly skilled in two different kinds of martial arts and can by now break doors almost as easily as her father does. Though sometimes during her training she gets less opportunities because she's a girl, she defies stereotyping and proves that she's just as good, if not better, than any of her male peers.

-Kenny is in a committed relationship with Jeanie, who's just turned 23 and is studying forensic science. Though they do miss each other a lot because she stays in her college hostel, she comes home to Freddy and Manisha's place (she's lived with them ever since her parents died in an accident) almost every weekend to spend time with everyone, especially Kenny.

-Saara's had only one relationship all her life, and even that broke up pretty soon because she knows full well that Adi's the only guy for her. It's the same in Adi's case, though one of his two relationships actually broke up because his then-girlfriend was constantly suspecting him of cheating on her with Saara. He and Saara know for sure that they love each other, but they're still hesitant about getting into a relationship because they're afraid to ruin their lifetime friendship (how often that happens).

Settings of the actual CID Team:

-Abhijeet is the ACP (duh). He finally mellowed down a bit after taking up the post, and is now much more sensible and mature about things in general. As a result, he hardly ever has arguments with Tarika, though they certainly aren't beyond the occasional tiff (but then, that's completely normal). None of those last very long, though, not if Adi can help it.

-Daya is still a senior inspector, but his power is almost equal to Abhijeet's simply because of his experience. He never married but is perfectly happy with his life, except that he tends to get very lonely when Saara's off at training. Though he knows she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, he can't help but worry at times (though that's only to be expected).

-Vivek and Tasha are inspectors, and are married but don't have kids of their own. Like I explained in my first CID Team Z story, this is by their own choice, because they didn't want to raise kids in an environment in which they'd be constantly exposed to danger, plus they didn't want to create added pressure and more causes of worry for the team (their opinion).

-Sachin is still an inspector, and is married to Kajal (who's taken early retirement from CID). They don't have kids either, but that's because Kajal, before leaving the CID, suffered a serious injury which made her incapable of having kids.

-Rajat got himself a transfer and is now the ACP of a special bureau. He's still very much in contact with the team, though, and makes sure to visit every time he's in the area (partly because if he didn't, Tarika would flay him alive). He lost his wife some years ago, and has a nineteen-year-old daughter named Vinithra who's exactly like him except for the fact that she finds it extremely difficult to stay still and keep quiet.

-Tarika now runs the forensic lab by herself, though Niyati often drops in to assist when there's any serious case. Apart from that, Niyati works at the central forensic department of the city.

-Freddy is, of course, retired, and is now spending his golden years in peace and happiness with Manisha by his side and all his friends around him, including his nieces and nephews.

-ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe have moved on to a better place, completely free from all pains, worries and suffering.

Now that that's clear, on we go without further ado.

.

/\\/\\/\\

.

"Easy there... careful... God, just keep it on the table already!" shrieked Manisha.

The large dish finally landed on the table with a soft thud, the gravy sloshing dangerously around. Freddy hurriedly steadied the dish before any of the contents could spill, and leaned against the table, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "Phew! I'll be glad when the arrangements are over and done with!"

"Freddy uncle." An amused voice spoke up behind him, and Freddy turned to meet ebony eyes that were twinkling with mirth. "My girlfriend, as in your only niece, is coming home after two whole months. Don't you think the occasion merits at least some grandeur?"

"Always ready with an answer, this one," Freddy said in a long-suffering tone, and affectionately ruffled Kenny's hair. "Where's your mother, by the way?" he asked, quickly scanning the room for Dr. Niyati.

"Mom's coming with Tarika aunty," Kenny informed him just as the doorbell rang. "That'll be Abhijeet uncle and Daya uncle," he said as he hurried to answer the door. Sure enough, it was the very dignitaries in question. "Sirs," Kenny said with a deep, flourishing bow, and both of them rolled their eyes at him. "Cut it out, Kaushik, we're not your bosses outside duty," said Daya reprovingly, giving Kenny a gentle prod in the shoulder.

Abhijeet, meanwhile, was looking at Freddy with some confusion. "Uh, Freddy, what's with _you?"_

"Don't ask, sir." Freddy mopped his brow and sat down heavily on the sofa with a weary sigh. "Manisha's been cooking all day and I've been running around since yesterday evening!"

"Running around?" Abhijeet asked, his eyebrows flipping towards his hairline as he and Daya went to sit down as well. "What, did you invite the President for dinner without telling us or something?"

"Excuse me," said an indignant voice from the doorway, and the men turned to see Niyati entering the house with a large shopping bag in her hands and a highly miffed look on her face. "That's my future daughter-in-law you're talking about. Not to mention she'll be accompanied by _your _future daughter-in-law as well, Abhijeet."

"If all goes well, you mean," Tarika added as she followed, carrying a similar shopping bag. "Here, give me that," Manisha said, hurrying out of the kitchen and sweeping the bag out of Tarika's hands before the latter could open her mouth. "And you girls go sit down!" Manisha called over her shoulder as she swiftly retreated to the kitchen.

"Orders must be followed," Niyati said, grinning as she sank down into an armchair and Tarika perched on the arm of the sofa, next to Abhijeet. He looked up at her questioningly. "Where's Adi, by the way?"

Tarika gave him a look. "Where do you think?" she asked with an exasperated smile.

.

/\\/\\/\\

.

Adi had never particularly liked train stations, even as a child. Not that he was snobbish or anything- he just found the over-crowded, noisy atmosphere somewhat annoying. At least three people had trodden on his toes by now, and another five had accidentally run the wheels of their luggage over the same toes.

The train he had been waiting for pulled in, cutting through his musings with a resounding cacophony, and he hastened to catch up with it, deftly avoiding bumping into anything or anyone on the way. As the train came to a halt, his feet slowed. It didn't take long for Saara to appear in the doorway, her hair stirring slightly in the breeze.

Her eyes met his, and her face broke out into the most breathtaking smile he had ever seen. All of a sudden, he knew nothing else, and the bustling noise of the crowd surrounding him faded out to a soft murmur. In fact, the railway station was suddenly his favourite place in the world.

Beaming, Saara hopped down from the train, grabbed her bag and ran towards Adi, weaving her way nimbly through the crowd until she was just two feet away from him. They stared at each other for a minute, silly grins adorning their faces, before they both simultaneously stepped forward, Saara flinging herself at Adi and he snatching her up into a tight hug.

"Welcome home, Suckerpunch," he said, smiling broadly as she pulled away from him, her face glowing. "Missed me?" she asked, her voice teasing, and Adi rolled his eyes at her. "No, of course not. And neither did Daya uncle. What kind of a question is that, really?"

Saara laughed, giving him an affectionate poke in the ribs, and his face grew serious as he caught her hand. "Saara, listen, we need to ta-"

"Hey hello!" panted a girl's voice behind Saara, followed by a loud thump. Adi and Saara turned to see Jeanie standing there with her hands on her hips, her luggage at her feet and a very huffy expression on her face, not unlike Niyati's a short while previously. "I know you two have eyes for no one but each other and all, but that doesn't mean you can just forget about me completely, you know!"

"Nice to see you too, Jeanie," Adi said patiently, and Saara gave her friend an exasperated look. "Come on, yaar, it wasn't like we were going to leave you behind or anything."

"Not to mention Kenny would kill us if we did anything of the kind," Adi put in. "Here, give me your bags, I'll-"

"Out of the question!" Saara barked, picking up her bag. "I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag, Adi, you can carry Jeanie's if you want." Jeanie gave her a long-suffering look and shrugged as Adi took her bag, making a face at Saara as the three of them went out of the station, to where Daya's car was parked and waiting. Saara's jaw dropped. "Papa lent you his car?" she asked incredulously, and Adi smirked at her. "Yes, as a matter of fact, he did. Looks like he has more confidence in my driving abilities than yours."

"What the- I ruddy well know how to drive!" Saara sputtered, whacking him on the arm indignantly. Jeanie snorted as she climbed into the back of the car. "Sure you do, but you know how Daya uncle is about his car... he's paranoid to such an extent that he doesn't even trust his own daughter with it!"

"But he certainly trusts his neph-" Saara started, but Adi cut her off before the issue could escalate. "Whoa, whoa, save the energy for when you meet the others!"

Later, when the car pulled into the driveway of Freddy's house, it took the three of them only an instant to realise how right Adi had been- Saara would need as much energy as she could muster. No sooner had she stepped into the house, than her bag dropped to the floor as she was attacked by what seemed to be a pink-and-blue missile that was squealing its head off. "Saaraaaaaaaa!"

"Vini... thra!" Saara gasped, disengaging herself with difficulty from the excited teenager, who was beaming like a sunrise and practically hopping up and down on the spot with eagerness, her long wavy hair bouncing around her shoulders. "Oh my God, it's so great to see you! How long has it been?"

"Let the girl breathe, Viny," laughed Rajat as he emerged from the living room, and Vinithra obligingly turned her enthusiastic attentions to Jeanie instead. Saara beamed at Rajat just as a grinning Adi came into the house, Jeanie's bag slung over his shoulder. "Could that possibly be the dulcet tones of my favourite little sister?"

Vinithra let out a shriek of delight as she ran headlong towards him and flung her arms around him. "Adi bhaiya! I missed you so, so, so, _so,_ SO much!"

"So did I, Vin," Adi assured her, slinging an affectionate arm around her shoulders as they all went into the living room, where Saara was already having a joyous reunion with her father. Daya was practically crying tears of happiness, and Abhijeet was standing behind him, half laughing in exasperation at his best friend's sentimentality. Jeanie, however, had eyes only for one person. Grinning from ear to ear, she rushed into Kenny's waiting arms full speed ahead.

Once all the reunions were finally over, everyone gathered in the living room. The seating arrangement was the standard family-gathering one. Adi was sitting at Tarika's feet and she was perched on the arm of Abhijeet's chair. Daya sat across from them, Saara on the floor with her head on his knees. Vivek, Freddy and Manisha took the sofa, Tasha and Jeanie perched on the arms. Across from them sat Rajat and Niyati, with Vinithra and Kenny on the floor beside their respective parents.

"Too bad Sachin sir and Kajal couldn't come," remarked Tasha. "But Kajal had her routine check-up today." She sighed, and straightened up. "So, Saara, how's training getting along?"

"And how's forensics treating you, Jeanie?" Niyati asked.

"Great," both the girls answered in unison, and exchanged smirks before turning to the boys. "And how are you two doing?" Jeanie enquired, raising her eyebrows in a 'Do-I-really-want-to-hear-it' way.

"Papa?" Saara looked up at Daya, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Did Adi break any doors yet?"

"Oh, shut up!" Adi retorted across the room as Daya started laughing. "That's your area, not mine. Right, Dad?" He turned to his father for support, and Abhijeet shrugged. "Well, actually, beta, I broke a lot of doors back in my day too, you know."

"Back in your day, it seems," snorted Tarika. "As if you're retired or something!" She nudged him teasingly. "Speaking of which, for those of you who haven't heard, my husband is still as much of a chick-magnet today as he was before this one entered the world," she said, ruffling Adi's hair. "Only last week there was a girl at the mall... Daya, you know this story, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Daya snickered as Abhijeet let out a long-suffering sigh. "Really, Abhijeet, the look on your face was just so bloody _priceless!"_

"Wait, what?" Vinithra perked up eagerly. "What happened, Daya uncle? Dish out all the details, please!" Rajat merely smiled, shaking his head at his daughter's adolescent enthusiasm.

"Oh, God," Adi groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I really don't want to listen to this. Manisha aunty, can I just go make a phone call?"

"Go on, beta," she said, and Adi got up and hurried out of the room just as Daya started the story. "Well, one fine day Saara and I were at the mall with Abhijeet, Tarika and Adi. Adi and Saara went off somewhere with Tarika, and Abhijeet and I were just roaming around and window-shopping. All of a sudden, this girl, who couldn't have been much older than Saara, comes up and starts being a little _too _friendly with Abhijeet..."

Adi determinedly went further into the house until Daya's voice faded out. Standing on the balcony, he stared out at the street. Stars were beginning to appear.

"Hey, you." He turned to see Saara smirking up at him with her hands on her hips. "Too embarrassing, huh? That Abhijeet uncle still has crazy fangirls though more than half the hair on his head is grey?"

"They prefer to call it 'silver', though," Adi muttered, rolling his eyes. "But seriously, Saara," he said, raking a hand through his own hair in bewilderment. "How on earth does Dad do it, yaar?"

"Never mind how he does it- the real question is, how does Tarika aunty do it?" asked Saara, her eyes widening incredulously. "Why, if it was me I'd have packed up and run off to Jamaica or somewhere ages ago! I don't have the patience to deal with so many crazy fangirls, no way," she said, shuddering slightly and making a disgusted face at the very thought. Adi grinned down at her. "Well, what if some fangirl turns up for me later?"

Saara scowled darkly. "Let her turn up, I'll smash her face in before she can blink. I'm not called Suckerpunch for nothing, you know." The vehement violence of her tone made Adi laugh. "I'd like to see that, all right," he chuckled, and Saara made a face up at him. For a few minutes, they both stood in silence, staring out at the street. Finally, Adi turned to Saara, taking her arm and turning her gently to face him. "Listen, Saara, there's something I wanted to-"

"Hey, you guys!" Their heads snapped around to see Vinithra in the doorway. She was grinning her head off, her eyes shining with glee. "Sorry to interrupt, but Manisha aunty says dinner's ready and we have to be at the table in five minutes."

"Well, orders must be obeyed," said Saara, shrugging, and pulled Adi along by the hand. "C'mon, Adi." As they followed Vinithra to the hall, Adi and Saara exchanged glances, the same thought running through their heads. _Maybe later._

.

/\\/\\/\\

.

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. As usual, I shall update based on the reviews I get. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hello.

Sorry I lost my temper in the review section. It's just that... OK, tell me honestly, how would you feel if everyone paid attention only to your two super-perfect older siblings and completely forgot that you were even alive? How do you think someone in such a situation would feel?

The youngest child, the one who's the most talented but also the most neglected? The sweet old uncle who attends every family gathering without fail, only to be either ignored or made fun of? That shy, quiet boy in the back of the classroom, who gets accused of trying to "be noticed" by "copying the popular guys' style" when really, all he wants is to fit in, to feel like he belongs? That girl-next-door who's everyone's best friend, but has no real importance in their lives? That nerdy girl who hides behind science books, wishing that someone would just understand her?

Does any of it sound familiar? It should, because all of them are right there in CID. Just waiting for someone to notice them. Waiting for their moments to come. And for me, that makes these characters WAY more important than those who are worshipped by everyone else (cough cough). That's why I try to give them a chance, a voice. But that is just my opinion.

As for this story... I should have thought I've made it quite clear that this belongs to Adi and Saara, not to their fathers. They may be their fathers' children, but that doesn't make them incapable of having their own lives and their own personalities. And that certainly doesn't make them any less worthy of respect than their fathers.

And just as a general thing, for all the "DUO" writers? Daya is our Superman. Please stop turning him into a sissy crybaby in EVERY SINGLE STORY. And Abhijeet isn't exactly the Tin Man or something, so IT'S OKAY to show that he has some emotions too.

I think I'm done for now. Sorry about the long rant, but my writing is my feeling and I can't separate the two.

On with the show. :)

.

/\\/\\/\\

.

"Coming through, coming through!" Vinithra babbled as she scurried into the hall, her hands full of ice-cream bowls which she speedily placed on the table in front of each person as she passed them. Rajat gave his daughter an exasperated smile as she finally joined him at the window. "_Breathe_, Viny, no one's running off anywhere."

Vinithra returned the exasperated smile, folding her arms. "Papa, I can't help it. You know how I am. I just can't do anything patiently."

"Oh, yes," Rajat said, a wistful look crossing his face as he looked out the window. "You take after your mother in that sense." A small sigh escaped his lips. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss her. Sometimes I still have to convince myself that she's gone." Sadness filled Vinithra's eyes, and she hugged her father, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Me too, Papa. It seems like only yesterday she was combing my hair and getting me ready for school." She bit her lip, composing herself with difficulty, and Rajat patted her head. "You've still got me, though," he told her.

"And you've still got me." She smiled up at him, and both of them looked out at the stars, which twinkled back at them like the eyes of one loved and lost.

Meanwhile, on the terrace, Adi and Saara were sitting on a ledge, leaning against the wall and watching the same stars. "What do you think they are, Adi? The stars, I mean?" Saara asked, her voice soft. Thinking for a minute, Adi shrugged. "Well... I guess it's the great kings of the past looking down on us."

Saara shot him a look. "Um, Adi, I want to know your definition, not the _Lion King_'s."

Adi laughed, the sound making her heart do a funny little leap. "Actually, Suckerpunch, my definition isn't that different." He gazed thoughtfully up at the sky. "It's all the people we love who aren't here any more. They're watching over us from up there... and see that?" He pointed to two stars that were twinkling in succession. "That's what they do to remind us that they're always there."

"Then those two are probably ACP sir and Salunkhe sir," Saara quipped, smiling as she slipped her arm through Adi's, resting her head on his shoulder. For several minutes, both of them just sat like that, silently living the moment. Adi glanced down at Saara, and she lifted her gaze to meet his. Her big brown eyes shimmered with a hundred unspoken emotions that reflected his own. _It's now or never_, he thought to himself as he stared into her face. "Saara, I-"

A loud ring shattered the stillness of the atmosphere, and Saara sat up straight, pulling her mobile out of her jeans pocket. "It's Papa," she informed Adi before picking up. "Yeah, Papa? What? Oh..." she glanced sideways at Adi. "OK, we'll be right down." She hung up and hopped down from the ledge. "Papa wants us to come down... he says we all have to leave now."

"Oh." Adi got down from the ledge as well, running a rueful hand through his hair as he followed Saara to the door. Once in the doorway, she turned abruptly to face him, a teasing smile playing on her lips. "Forgot our tradition?"

"How can I?" Adi asked, grinning, and swiftly reached out and tickled her before hurrying off down the stairs. Squealing with laughter, she ran after him. "Adi, that's cheating!"

"Here they come," Vivek said as Adi came running out of the house, laughing, Saara chasing after him and giving him a whack on the shoulder when she caught up with him. "One more time you cheat in a race, and the CID will find itself short of a sub-inspector!" she threatened, tossing her long hair huffily back over her shoulder and glowering up at him. As she went over to her father, Daya raised his eyebrows, an amused grin lifting a corner of his mouth. "Do I have to end up arresting my own daughter, then?"

"Of course not, Papa," Saara assured him. She made a face at Adi around her father's shoulder, and Adi returned the favour over the shoulder of his own father. Daya and Abhijeet exchanged grins and eye-rolls, as was their typical response to their offspring's childish antics. Kenny and Jeanie gave each other long-suffering looks, and Vinithra giggled, winking at Tarika as she caught her favourite aunt's eye. Tarika merely smiled back, glancing significantly at Abhijeet and then Adi. The meaning couldn't have been clearer if she'd displayed it above their heads on a large board with flashing neon lights- in this case, Adi was proving himself to be truly his father's son.

She ensured that he was aware of this fact as they drove home. "Adi, you are _just _like your father."

"Huh?" came Adi's confused response from the back seat, mingling with his father's considerably more vigorous one. "What's _that _supposed to mean?" Abhijeet demanded warily as he turned a corner. Tarika narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you act innocent with me, ACP sir. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." She smiled mischievously. "Not to mention you were almost twice Adi's age at the time. That made it all the more exasperating for me."

"No way, that's a serious exaggeration!" protested Abhijeet at once, amidst Adi's howls of laughter. "I most certainly was not almost twice Adi's age, I was only- uh-" he paused to think, frowning slightly. "Let's see, I was... uh..."

"You probably can't remember because it took you about three years, Dad," Adi piped up helpfully, and Tarika beamed and reached over to pinch his cheek as Abhijeet glared at him in the rear-view mirror. "Whose side are you on, Aditya?"

"On my favourite girl's, of course," Adi said, his eyes widening innocently as he indicated his mother. "And since she also happens to be _your _favourite girl, Dad, you shouldn't have a problem with it either."

"That I can't argue with," Abhijeet agreed, grinning, and Tarika smiled, shaking her head. "I swear, my boys are total nutcases sometimes. But of course I wouldn't have them any other way," she laughed, and Adi leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. Abhijeet made an indignant noise. "Hey, Adi, that's not fair. How am I supposed to get my turn when I'm driving here?"

"Oh, shut up." Tarika couldn't stop herself blushing. "You can have your turn, first let's get home." Adi closed his eyes and shut his ears, whistling loudly, and Tarika rolled her eyes, though she was smiling.

It was only as he turned off his nightlamp, before he went to sleep, that Adi remembered that he'd missed yet another chance- the _third _chance he'd gotten that day.

.

/\\/\\/\\

.

"Doesn't she _ever _sit still?" Saara laughed, watching Vinithra dance around the hall with her iPod earphones in, her jeans folded up to her calves and her braid whipping around in time to her enthusiastic bouncing.

Adi grinned. "Well, you know Vinithra. When she's quiet, she can't sit still..."

"And when she does sit still she can't keep quiet," Saara finished with a chuckle. "Hey, Vin!" she called, and Vinithra turned to her with curious eyes, still bouncing. "Yeah?" she questioned, and Saara gave her a bewildered look. "_How _on earth does Rajat uncle deal with you, yaar?"

"Precisely my doubt," Kenny supplied emphatically as he entered, taking Vinithra by the shoulders and spinning a full circle with her before proceeding into the room and flopping down onto an armchair. He was holding a couple of files. "What's up, you guys? Is Tarika aunty home?"

"Nope," Vinithra said, performing a graceful pirouette and narrowly avoiding knocking over a vase with her flailing hand. "She had to go with Abhijeet uncle and Vivek uncle to help with some crime scene. Why?"

Kenny held up the files. "Mom wanted me to give her these."

"Give them here, I'll go keep them on her shelf," Adi said. Taking the files from Kenny, he went off towards his parents' room. As he did so, he shot a significant glance in Saara's direction. She caught on right away, and gave him a discreet nod.

As Adi was placing the files on top of his mother's shelf, where she would notice them at once, he heard soft footsteps behind him. A second later, he felt a tug on his sleeve, and turned to face Saara. "Did you want to talk?" she asked, tilting her head as she looked up at him. Surprisingly, though it was a question, there was no curiosity in her eyes- rather, they were almost expectant as they stared up into Adi's. Unconsciously, she stepped closer to him, and he took her hands, playing with her fingers. "Adi, tell me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, and he knew he had to do it right then. "Saara-"

"Kenny..." giggled a voice from behind, and Adi dropped Saara's hands as though they had caught fire. Both of them turned to see Kenny in the doorway, accompanied by Jeanie. He was holding her by the waist and her arms were slung around his neck. Both of them were grinning, Jeanie rather pink in the face. Adi and Saara goggled at their friends in disbelief, and Adi finally found his voice. "Uh, hello! Earth to KenJean!"

Kenny and Jeanie's heads snapped up, and they jumped away from each other at once, turning identical shades of brilliant scarlet. Adi's tone was incredulous. "You guys do know that this is the room in which I first came into existence as a tiny little foetus, right?"

The effect was immediate. _"Too much information!" _Kenny howled as Jeanie grimaced and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, God, Adi, why? I could have lived a full and happy life without ever having to hear that!" she wailed. "Now I'll never be able to look Tarika aunty in the face again!"

"You should talk!" Kenny retorted. "You have a lot of time to get over this while you're off at college. I, on the other hand, have to see Abhijeet uncle _every day_ in the bureau! How am _I_ supposed to look him in the face after this?"

"Let's leave them to it," Adi muttered to Saara, who rolled her eyes. Just as they were about to leave the room, however, there was a sharp shriek of pain from the hall. _"Ouch!"_

"Vin?" all of them exclaimed in unison, and hurried to the hall, Adi taking the lead. They found Vinithra sitting on the floor, wincing in pain as she held her left foot, which was bleeding. Adi and Saara quickly knelt down next to her as Kenny and Jeanie bent over, concern clear in their faces. "How did this happen?" Saara asked as Adi got to his feet and hurried inside, and Vinithra groaned. "I caught my foot on the leg of that coffee table and tripped spectacularly... as I was getting up, the same foot got cut on the bottom corner of that shelf!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at the guilty party.

"We'll issue an arrest warrant in the shelf's name," Adi promised her as he emerged from his parents' room, carrying a first-aid box. Kneeling beside Vinithra, he splashed some water from his hand onto her cut before taking some cotton and a bottle of antiseptic from the box. Vinithra screwed her eyes shut tight at the sharp sting of the antiseptic, and Saara put a comforting arm around her as Kenny and Jeanie patted her head. "There, I've done it, it's over," Adi said in a soothing tone, and Vinithra opened her eyes with a swift shake of the head, looking rather like an irritated puppy. "Thanks, Adi bhaiya."

"Aw, come on, Vin. It's the least I could do for my favourite little sister." He patted her cheek briskly. "I hope you've learned a thing or two about jumping all over the place like an Energizer bunny now!"

Vinithra laughed, but her expression grew thoughtful as she watched Adi throw a dejected look in Saara's direction. From the looks of it, he had probably missed another chance. Well, in that case, she would just have to do something about it. It was, after all, the least she could do for her favourite big brother.

.

/\\/\\/\\

.

A/N: I sincerely hope there aren't going to be any debates in my review section this time. But of course, that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! Please do. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I wasn't getting any really good ideas... but I figured I should finish what I started. So here it is. Sorry if it isn't up to expectations... I tried not to make it drab, but still.

.

/\\/\\/\\

.

"Kenny bhaiya!"

Kenny, who had been innocently passing by the kitchen and minding his own business, barely had time to stop dead in his tracks before he was grabbed around the elbow and yanked headlong into the kitchen. Sputtering in confusion, he found himself staring down into a dusky face that was shining with eagerness. "What's the matter, Vin?"

Vinithra gaped up at him. "What do you mean, what's the matter? Don't tell me you haven't noticed how Adi bhaiya keeps missing chances."

"Chances for what?" Kenny was by now absolutely befuddled, and Vinithra groaned and smacked herself on the forehead. "Good heavens, Kenny bhaiya! You're supposed to be his best friend and you haven't noticed? Why, I hardly ever get to see him, and it's clear as day to me!" Her voice softened as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "He keeps trying to tell Saara how he feels about her, but so far he's missed every single chance he got!"

"What do you suggest we do about it, Vin?" Kenny asked patiently, folding his arms as he looked down at her. He turned and began to pace back and forth across the kitchen. "OK, ideas."

"Hmm... how about we lock them in a room?" Vinithra suggested, and Kenny gave her a bored look. "You forget whose daughter Saara is. They'll be out of there before we can say break-the-door."

"True enough," agreed Vinithra, and furrowed her brow thoughtfully. "How about we set them up somewhere? Or get Abhijeet uncle and Daya uncle to do it?"

"I doubt any kind of set-up will work..." Kenny said slowly, perching on the counter and rubbing his chin. "But Abhijeet uncle and Daya uncle _might _be able to help."

"Help with what?" Jeanie asked as she entered the kitchen, looking curiously from Kenny to Vinithra as she strolled over to Kenny, who took her by the hand and guided her towards him, slipping his arms around her waist from behind as she leaned against the counter. "Adi and Saara, of course."

"Any ideas, Jeanie?" Vinithra asked the older girl, flopping down into a chair and looking, for once in her life, rather weary. Jeanie thought for a moment, and shrugged. "Well, like Kenny says, I think the only thing likely to work with those two is getting Abhijeet uncle and Daya uncle to pitch in. Speaking of which, where _are _Adi and Saara, by the way?" she enquired.

Vinithra jumped in her chair, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Maybe Adi bhaiya's telling her right now!" she speculated gleefully, and Kenny smiled at her over Jeanie's shoulder. "Let's hope so, Vin."

Adi and Saara, meanwhile, were standing on the front porch, looking out at the lawn.

"I wish Papa would let me come along with you guys on some case," Saara commented, absent-mindedly twirling a lock of hair around her finger. Adi smiled at her. "You know Daya uncle. Until you actually join the CID, he'll be as protective as ever. Can't say I blame him... pretty much all dads are the same with their daughters." He laughed. "Though I can't really say it was very different in my case. Dad was almost as protective as Daya uncle until I entered the training academy."

Saara grinned at him. "Come on. It's not like Abhijeet uncle isn't protective of you now, you know. He just doesn't show it much any more, that's all."

"That's true." Adi nodded in agreement, and for a minute both of them were silent as they looked at each other. Just then, some of Saara's hair fluttered across her face in the breeze, and Adi reached up and brushed it back gently, tucking it behind her ear. He let his hand rest on her cheek, and she gazed steadily into his eyes. He reached up, holding her face between both hands as the pounding of his own heart echoed in his ears. "Saara, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now."

"So tell me," she said, her voice soft and quavering slightly. There was mingled hope and longing in his eyes as he looked at her, making her yearn to hear what he was going to say even though she knew what it was. "Saara, I-"

For the fifth time since he had started trying to express his feelings, Adi was rudely interrupted, this time by the loud ringing of his own mobile phone. His hands dropped from Saara's face, and she hung her head, averting her gaze as Adi picked up the call. "Yeah, Dad?" His face changed in a split second, a grim expression taking it over. "We'll be right there." He turned to meet Saara's questioning eyes. "They've found the murderer, we have to go get him."

Saara stepped forward at once. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not," Adi said firmly. His eyes softened as he took her by the shoulders. "Saara, this isn't training. It's the real thing. If something happened to you..." his throat constricted, and he bit his lip. "I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

She said nothing, but moved closer and hugged him tightly. "Go get 'em, tiger," she mumbled against his shirt, and he touched her face briefly before hurrying inside. "Hey, Kenny! Duty calls!" she heard him yell, and her pretty features set in a look of determination. Quickly, she dashed into the house, her hair swinging behind her.

.

/\\/\\/\\

.

"Hold it!" Abhijeet yelled as they chased the criminals down the driveway. "Stop or I shoot!"

"Oh, yeah? Shoot right back at 'em," one of the men panted, and at once his friend drew a gun from his jacket pocket. Abruptly, he turned in mid-run and shot, the bullet heading straight for Abhijeet. Before anyone had time to react, however, Abhijeet found himself shoved to the side as a gasp echoed in his ears. Terror as he had never known before struck his heart as he caught hold of Adi, whose face was rapidly losing colour. A dark red stain was spreading rapidly across his side.

Taking advantage of the officers' momentary distraction, the criminals hastened to escape, but were attacked by what appeared to be a screaming typhoon. Within minutes, they found themselves flat on the ground, groaning feebly in agony as Saara ran to join the team. "Adi!" she shrieked, her complexion going sheet-white as the sight met her eyes- Adi lay on the floor, his shirt bloodstained. His eyes were closed and his body had gone limp.

As the team surrounded him, Abhijeet was cradling Adi in his lap, and it was a credit to her uncle that Saara had never seen him look so scared. "Adi... Adi, hang on!" he said frantically, patting his son's face. "Stay with me, beta. Just stay with me. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear!" His voice cracked on the last words, and Saara fell to her knees beside Adi, her horrified gaze fixed on the blood spreading across his side.

"Adi?" she said faintly, and something seemed to take her over as she grabbed his hand. "Adi!" she nearly shouted, her voice fierce yet pleading at once. "You can't do this, you hear me? You _can't!_ You can't leave me hanging like this, all right? Don't even think about it... cause I love you, you idiot!" Tears streamed down her face, and she wiped them away angrily. "I love you, dammit, don't do this to me!" she screamed, unable to control her sobs as they choked her. "Adi, please, I love you," she whispered, her hair shading his face as she bent over him.

A faint sound reached her ears, something halfway between a cough and a gasp. "I... I l-love... y-you... too." It was accompanied by a light pressure on her hand- the hand she was holding Adi's with.

"He's alive!" Abhijeet let out a sob of sheer relief as Daya bent down and lifted his nephew up into his arms with one sweep. "We have no time to lose," he barked, urgency clear in his voice. "Hurry up!" As she followed her father, Saara could hear nothing but the frantic hammering of her own heart, echoing in her ears.

_You can't do this, Adi... You can't leave me..._

.

/\\/\\/\\

.

A/N: Well? :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for posting so late! I've been busy with college, plus I had severe writer's block for ages! But here it is, finally... the ending chapter. Hope it doesn't turn out disappointing!

.

/\\/\\/\\

.

City Hospital had borne witness to several nerve-wracking, heartbreaking moments that had occurred in the CID over the ages. A scene akin to the one the waiting room presented at the moment, however, had not taken place in eleven long years.

Freddy and Manisha, their faces bearing similar expressions of worry, sat beside Dr. Niyati, who looked terse. Kenny and Jeanie were on Niyati's other side. Kenny's face was pale and drawn- he looked like someone who knew neither where he was nor where to go. Jeanie was holding his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder as she bit her lip in anxiety.

Across from them sat Vivek and Tasha, both of whom looked ready to cry. They were on either side of Daya. The senior inspector sat with his head bowed, his fists occasionally clenching as he tried his best to remain as calm as he could under the circumstances. The only sound in the room was that of Vinithra's soft sobs as she stood weeping into her father's shoulder. Rajat was patting his daughter's head, pain and worry etched in his face. He continually kept glancing towards the door of the operation theatre, beside which Abhijeet stood leaning against the wall with Tarika by his side. It was clear to everyone that both of them were putting up brave faces, but the attempt could not hide the fear and despair in their eyes.

Saara, meanwhile, stood alone at the window, a little distance away from the others. Though she was staring blankly out at the view of the street, it was as though she wasn't actually seeing it at all. A single voice reverberated, over and over, in the walls of her head, seeming to surround her.

_I love you too._

She had always known, though. They had loved each other for as long as they could remember, from the time they were children. Even then, they had known, though they hadn't understood.

_She was five years old, a carefree child running barefoot on the grass. Her hair flowed behind her as her gleeful laughter filled the air. "You can't catch me!"_

_"Oh yes I can!" Adi retorted, and the next minute Saara let out a shriek as her foot caught on a tree-root and she went crashing to the ground. "Saara!" she heard Adi call frantically, and before she knew it he was by her side, gently helping her up. "You OK?" he asked, and she nodded, sniffling slightly. He patted her shoulder, and dug in his pocket, producing a chocolate bar. Holding it out to her, he smiled. "Here. It'll make you feel better."_

_Taking it, Saara gave him a watery smile, and both of them ran off together across the field, holding hands._

Saara looked down at her hand, which rested on the window-sill. Just the thought that Adi might never hold it again was enough to make her insides clench and freeze. She quickly brushed the nagging fear away, pulling up another memory in its stead.

_She was fourteen years old, a happy teenager who took everything life threw at her in her stride. At present, she was brimming with energy as she hurried up the stairs to her classroom. A strange sight met her eyes- boys and girls stood around in groups, huddled close together and gossiping in hushed, excited whispers. Confused, Saara tugged on the arm of the girl nearest to her. "What's going on? Anything special?" she asked curiously._

_The girl was incredulous. "Don't you know what today is?" she asked gleefully. "It's Valentine's Day, that's what!"_

_"So what?" Saara gave her a befuddled look, and she clicked her tongue impatiently. "Come on, Saara. You know, the day on which everyone does something special for the person they love? That's what everyone's talking about! I wonder if I'll get any love letters this year," she gushed, returning to her avid gossiping just as Saara made a face and proceeded to her seat. _

_She didn't understand what all the fuss was about. She had always been a bit of a tomboy- growing up without a mother and having two older boys for best friends had made it pretty much inevitable. Never had she had any inclinations of the romantic sort, though, and neither had anyone showed any such inclination towards her. It wasn't unexpected... she'd never thought of herself as particularly pretty, though everyone in the family always told her how beautiful she was. But then again, that was what family was for, after all._

_By the end of the school day, Saara was heartily wishing there was no such thing as Valentine's Day. She usually loved it- as far as she had seen, Valentine's Day was commemorated in the family by Freddy helping with all the household chores without even being asked to, and Manisha rewarding him with all his favourite food items from morning to night. _

_On the other hand, Adi would be sent to play with Saara while Abhijeet and Tarika mysteriously vanished for several hours. As for Vivek and Tasha, no one would even hear from them all day. Rajat, however, believed in the old-fashioned notion of Valentine's Day, and dedicated the day to both his girls- his wife as well as his daughter. Little Vinithra, though she didn't fully understand why her parents were extra-affectionate towards each other on this particular day, was happy to see it anyway. _

_She was jerked back to reality by a tap on the shoulder, and turned to find herself looking up into familiar, shiny dark eyes. "What's with you?" Adi wanted to know. "You look exactly like how Daya uncle does when he's thinking really deeply about something. So, spill. What's up?" he asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder as they walked along. _

_Saara shook her head slowly, her bangs swaying. "Nothing. Just thinking what to do over the weekend."_

_Adi snorted. "Liar."_

_She frowned up at him. "I'm not lying."_

_"Sure you're not," Adi retorted, and came to a halt, abruptly turning to face her squarely. "Look, Saara, we've been best friends since we were kids. And I know you better than you know yourself. I can tell when you're happy, when you're upset, when you're angry enough to sucker-punch someone, when you're confused, when you're scared even though you don't want to show it... and most of all, when you're lying. You can't fool me." His tone was caring. "Spill."_

_Saara looked miserably up at him. "Adi, seriously... when did Valentine's Day get so stupid?"_

_"Meaning?"_

_"Have you seen this place?" Saara gestured around her in bewilderment. "All day, everyone's been talking about nothing but their plans for Valentine's Day. And three new couples got together in my class today. I'm not kidding."_

_Adi's jaw dropped. "No way. Really? There's only one new couple in my class!" He ran a hand through his hair, looking bemused. "Sheesh, when I was your age no one even had the guts to talk to their crushes, let alone ask them out."_

_"You wouldn't believe how infuriating it is when they insist they're truly, madly and deeply in love," Saara agreed, shuddering in distaste as they resumed walking. "I mean, honestly."_

_"My own dad took years to decide if he was really in love with Mom or not," Adi remarked dryly. "And he was about thrice their age at the time."_

_"Tell me about it," Saara chuckled. "And Tarika aunty never lets him forget it, either." They were both silent for a few minutes, and as they came out of the school Adi turned to Saara. "Do you feel like eating ice cream?"_

_"Any time," Saara supplied, grinning. "Why?"_

_"Well," Adi said, a lopsided smile stretching his mouth, "Mom and Dad certainly won't be home until eight o'clock at least. As usual I'll have to hang out with you or Kenny, and as we all know, Kenny's down with a fever and so has been in bed all day. So, how about going and getting that ice cream?"_

_Saara beamed. "Lead the way."_

A faint smile touched Saara's lips. Come to think of it, she had no idea when it had actually happened. She'd always loved Adi, she knew, but she'd never even realised when she'd fallen in love with him. He'd always been an indispensable part of her life, but somewhere along the way he'd become the only one she could imagine spending her life with.

All she wanted now was for there to still _be _a life to spend...

She was roughly shaken out of her reverie by a sudden flurry of movement in the room, as everyone hastily approached the doctor, who had just come out of the operation theatre. Kenny and Jeanie were holding hands as though they were each other's only lifeline, both their faces pale with anxiety and dread. Vinithra's face was still tear-streaked, her eyes glazed with fear as she clung to Rajat's arm. Instinctively, Saara moved towards her own father, suddenly needing to feel safe.

The doctor answered the unspoken question before anyone could open their mouths. "He's out of danger now. We've removed the bullet and tended to the wound. It'll take a few weeks, but he's going to be perfectly fine."

"Fine," Kenny repeated, his voice dazed, and the next instant his face broke into a broad, brilliant grin. "He's gonna be fine!" he cheered, throwing his arms simultaneously around Niyati and Jeanie, who were both beaming. Abhijeet gave a shaky sort of laugh and sank down into a nearby chair, wiping his eyes. Tarika sat down beside him, holding his hand and smiling brightly through the tears of sheer relief that were pouring uninhibitedly down her face.

Freddy, Manisha, Vivek and Tasha were all practically laughing with relief, and Vinithra, never one to suppress her emotions, leaped into the air with a joyful shriek and hugged Rajat, who was grinning from ear to ear. Saara felt Daya's arm around her shoulders, and looked up to see her father smiling down at her. "I know," he said quietly, patting her head, and she beamed back up at him before turning to the doctor. "Can we see him?"

"Yes, but only family for now," he replied, and Abhijeet and Tarika were on their feet at once. Before anyone could blink, they had gone inside, and Vinithra gently disengaged herself from her father's arms, coming over to Saara. "So?" she whispered eagerly.

"So what?" Saara raised her eyebrows at the younger girl, who rolled her eyes. "So are you and Adi bhaiya together now?"

Saara glanced at the door of the operation theatre. The same question had popped up at the back of her own mind.

It was answered precisely three days later.

The ring of the doorbell resounded throughout the house, and Vinithra and Kenny nearly fell over themselves in their mad rush to answer it. Jeanie looked at Saara. "Ready?" she asked, and the latter bit her lip and nodded. There was compassion in Jeanie's bright brown eyes as she looked at her friend. "You've got nothing to be nervous about, you know. This is Adi we're talking about. _Your _Adi." She smiled and pulled Saara along gently by the hand. "Come on."

When the girls reached the hall, they saw Adi sitting on the sofa, his parents on either side of him and Vinithra perched on the arm of the sofa, beside Tarika. Daya stood next to Abhijeet and Kenny behind Adi. As soon as Adi caught sight of Saara, he jumped to his feet, wincing slightly as his bullet wound stung. Saara gave a start, her expression alarmed, before Adi's face broke out into a brilliant smile that filled the room. "Come here, you."

Saara needed no encouragement- she ran towards him, beaming like the rising sun. As she flung her arms around him, he lifted her right off her feet, both of them bursting out laughing in spite of themselves. The same thought was running through both their heads, and it was soon echoed aloud, in chorus, by their grinning family.

_"Finally!"_

**~THE END~**

.

A/N: Phew! Am I glad to have finished this at last! :D All right, since I have a little free time this week and next I will be... wait for it... yeah, posting another story soon. It'll be a one-shot, and trust me, this kind of story has never been done here before. ;)

Please review and let me know what you think of this... I hope it wasn't TOO disappointing! :)


End file.
